The Salvatore's human life
by Charlotte May Grace
Summary: Just a story about the Salvatores human life before and after Katherine Pierce came. Hope you like it.  Please read and review
1. Walks in the park

**AN: I'm really sorry that I deleted Me and the Twins but I had a really bad case of writers block so I couldn't write anymore. This is going to be a story that I stick to though. I'm going to try and update at least once a week but if I don't then I will probably have a good reason. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for all of the favourites and story alerts. Please Review. Non of the characters belong to me exsept Charlotte. All the rest belong to CW and L.  
><strong>

"Charlotte, thats cheating!" Stefan Salvatore shouted to me as I ran off with the ball. I lifted up my skirts and ran into the maze.

Once I had got to the end, I grabbed the statues arm an told Stefan that I was in den.

"To bad." He said. As I made a questioning face at him, he stole the ball from under my arm and ran off into the elaborate salvatore house.

As we got there, I saw my Mother talking to Mr Salvatore about his eldest son Damon, my future husband.

Making sure that I looked like a respectable young woman, I asked Stefan to pinch my cheeks hard so they would go red and we then walked out making sure that Stefan was holding the ball.

I kissed my Mother on the cheek and cursied to Mr Salvatore. Smiling at me he nodded his head and carried on talking to my Mother.

Once they had finished talking, my Mother said "Charlotte, Stefan, Mr Salvatore and I were just talking about the future wedding of My daughter and-"

She was cut off by a voice I knew to well. It came from the mouth of a man that I had kissed many times.

Damon Salvatore walked down the porch steps in an elegant suit. He was wearing his signature smile, his raven black hair as straight as ever. I began to get lost in his startling blue eyes until Mr Salvatore cleare his throat.

He practically ran down the stairs and grabbed me around the waist, spinning me round. Once he had put me down onto the floor we began to kiss as if we hadn't see each other for more than 6 months.

Once again someone cleared their throat, this time it was my Mother. "Charlotte, is that really how a respectable woman acts?"

"No, I'm sorry Mother. It won't happen again." I said trying to sound brave.

Damon offered his arm and, taking it we walking around the Salvatore property, since it we had been told that we were to be married in the fall, if by then Damon has not met a suitable woman to marry.

Wishing everything was normal and we could just be a normal couple again, we started to walk back to the Salvatore house. Maybe we could have a normal week before Damon would have to leave again.


	2. Arival of a vampire

After a ten minute walk, we decided to go back to the salvatore house. Once we got there, we saw that Stefan was still outside with a bored expression on his face.

"Stefan, why are you still outside, shouldn't you be inside the house." Damon shouted to Stefan. Stefan turned around and gestured us to come closer.

"Miss Katherine Pierce is arriving today." Stefan told us. I nodded my head knowing why he was standing outside. Damon on the other hand had a blank expression on his face so I explaned.

"Miss Katherine Pierce is from England. She lost her parents in a house fire, so your Father has taken her in. I think that he wants one of you to marry her since her parents were quite rich an she has inherited a large fortune."

As I finish talking, I saw a large carrage stopping in front of the Salvatore house. A young girl stepped out of the carrage and opened the door. She had dark curly hair, green eyes and very pale skin. I guessed that it was miss Katherine Pierce. I looked at Damon hoping that he would smile at me but instead he only had eyes for her. Hoping Stefan would at least acknowledge me, instead he seemed to be a loss for words.

Damon and Stefan the bowed at miss Katherine, I didn't move. She curtsied at the Salvatore brothers and the looked at me with a look of disgust on her face, as if I was a young child and she was a disapproving mother.

"I'm Katherine. How lovely of your father to take me in, I hope its no trouble?" Miss Katherine said. She didn't sound English, she pronounced her words differently and she also didn't look like she was to upset about her parents deaths. I guessed she was just good at hiding her emotions.

"Hello miss Pierce. I'm Stefan and this is my brother Damon and his fiance, Charlotte. We are quite excited to take you in. I hope you feel welcome here. With that Stefan turned and walked into the house. I guessed he would be going into the study to write a new entry in his journal.

"Hello miss Katherine. Would you like to go for a stroll around the Salvatore estate, you don't mind do you Charlotte?" Damon asked trying tosound sincere.

"No, of course not, go and have fun, I wanted to talk to Stefan anyway." I replyed, tight lipped. I turned sharply and walked into the house to go find Stefan. I hoped she would only be staying for a short time, and that I would only have to see her a few times.


	3. Afternoon bites

**I know it has been ages since I updated so I'm extreemly sorry for that but school has been getting my year ready for GCSE's so its been really busy. This chapter is going to be after Katherine has been in Mystic Falls, and the Founders day has gone and past. Its about the time that Katherine is taken away. Please subscribe and review. Your views mean everything to me. None of the characters belong to me exsept Charlotte who is my own character. Enjoy!**

"Damon, please listen to me, Katherine is going to hurt you." I was saying to Damon, who had decided to marry Katherine, instead of me.

"Charlotte, I know your jelous of her, but spreading rumours about her isn't going to help." Damon said, I wished Stefan would say something instead of standing there listening to our argument. The two boys had decided to take Katherine to the founders ball and not even invite me, I couldn't believe it.

"Okay, Damon, Charlotte, don't talk to each other anymore. Don't talk for twenty-four hours and then at the end of that period, if he two of you have missed talking to each other, then remain friends, if the both of you still are mad at each other and couldn't care less about one another, then talk to each other anymore." Stefan said, with that I turned around and walked away from my former two best friends, I was glad I didn't have to talk to them anymore. At least I could find out what Katherine was hiding now.

I Turned the corner to my bedroom, and found myself being held up against the wall, something was pressing against my throat, making it hard to breath.

"Katherine!" I managed to choke out. There was something wrong with her. For a girl of her size she was remarkable strong. She just smiled at me as her pupils dialated. My struggles sceased and I felt myself become limp.

"Sweetie, don't tell anyone about my little secret. Once I let go of you, don't move and don't make a sound. You will not talk to my Damon or Stefan again, at least not until they are like me." Her face then changed. Her eyes became red with slight veins underneath, her canines extended growing into sharp points. Her head then came close to my neck as her fangs sunk into my skin. The pain was worse then when Damon pushed me out of a tree when I was six and broke one of my leg bones. Why was she doing this.

"Have you guessed what I am yet?" She asked once she was finshed.

"Your a vampire." I manged to say. I was shocked that she was one, I thought they weren't real. I hoped she was pretending. She then let go of my arms so that she could bite her wrist. She then shoved her wrist into my mouth and said "Drink it Sweetie, you will love it." When she finally pulled her wrist away from my mouth, she smiled at me and wispered in my ear "Don't tell anyone, You are mine." She then walked away leaving me in the great hall.


	4. Death of a Salvatore or two

**Hi guys, for this chapter, its going to be the day that the Salvatores got killed and the day after. I'm thinking of adding more of present time aswel, so if I do that then everyone will be in it. I'm not sure yet, so if you want, tell what you think in a review. Once again non of the characters belong to me apart from Charlotte.**

I ran out of the house, away from the Salvatores, away from Katherine and away from everything that could hurt me. I heard footsteps behind me, but I couldn't stop, for fear of that monster hurting me again. I heard Stefan and Damon shouting my name and I made myself stop running so that they would be able to talk to me.

"What did you do to her Charlotte!" Damon shouted at me. Stefan was just standing behind Damon, silent as always.

"What did I do, what do you mean she tried to-" I tried to say but the words wouldn't form. What had she done to me.

"Damon, Charlotte thats enough." Stefan said in the calmest voice he could muster. Thats when I slapped Damon. Damon just looked at me as if he had been murdered.

"Thats for stealing my heart and giving it to her." I said, my voice breaking as I said it, thats when I ran again. This time towards the house, towards the founders to tell them about the vampire boarding with the Salvatores. As I reached the door, Mr SAlvatore walked out of the house, I cursied to him and then walked calmly into the house. As I was walking into the house, he shouted to me to go rest because I looked flushed.

I was awoken in the middle of the night to banging on my door. I shouted enter and Damon and Stefan rushed in, Stefan on the verge of crying and Damon out of breath, lips very swollen.

"They've taken her, Char. The founders are going to take her. She said to tell you that you can tell us anything that we need to know. Please Charlotte, we are both sorry for the way we have treated you for the last month or two but we need your help, this once and then we will never bother you with her again." Stefan pleaded with me. I climbed out of my bed and ran over to Stefan and embraced him in my arms, knowing he meant everything he said.

"I'll tell you everything, but you need to know that I won't help you get her back. And I don't want you to never bother me again. Although I would like an apology from Mr Damon Salvatore over there." I said smirking, Damon screwed up his face in discust and said if you help us, I'll apologise. I smiled knowing I won, and told him everything that had happened since Katherine came. Once I finished telling the story Dmon kissed me, grabbed Stefan and they ran. I decided to follow them since I didn't want them to be injured.

When I finally arrived, I creapt behind a large bush, and then I screamed because something had grabbed me. When I turned around I realised it was only Emily Bennett, Katherines hand maiden.

"If you run out they will shoot, and then the Salvatores will be killed do you understand me." She asked, I nodded my head and turned around, searching for my two brothers. Thats when the world seemed to slow. I remember hearing gun shots, and Emily forcing me to turn around, so that I wouldn't see them fall to the ground, blood pouring from their wounded hearts. I remember hearing Emily say to run home, that she would make sure that they would be okay, nothing would harm them in their new life. At the time I didn't know what she said, I only knew that they were dead and it was Katherines fault. Thats when I swore to kill Miss Katherine Pierce if it was the last thing I ever do.


	5. charlottes thoughts on recent events?

**Hey guys, so the main reason for not uploading was because of the lack of time that I've had. Since it's coming to the end of the school year I've had loads of homework and tests that I need to revise for, but I promise that in a few weeks the summer holidays will have started and I'll finally have time to upload some more chapters and maybe start writing some other stories. Trying to make the chapters longer so hope you like this chapter. Mwah xxx**

_Dear Diary,_

_How had it happened? I realised that I was asking myself that same question. People stopped trying to talk to me and trying to get me to go into the house. I wouldn't, couldn't set foot into the house that is owned by someone who murdered the Salvatore brothers, my two best friends, the only people in the world that I could talk to and who I could guarantee would always be there for me. _

_Now they are dead. Now I'm the mentally disorientated girl who cries when no-one can see her and who is sure that she keeps seeing then everywhere she turns. What did I do to watch them die? Why did I deserve that punishment, was it from the way I treated Katherine Pierce, or was it the way I had treated Stefan and Damon. Why can't they come back after everything they've done, Damon going off to help in the war, Stefan helping his mother when she was ill and Damon was too distraught to help her. _

_The funny thing is, I seem to think about them more, now that they are gone. Is that strange? I still remember the look of shock on Stefan's face when I pushed him into the lake and the laughter behind me as Damon grabbed me by the waist, lifted me up and jumped in. I remember when Damon and I were 9 and Stefan was 6 and we told Stefan that if he kissed a frog it would make Giuseppe disappear. But I also remember the time when Damon stepped in front of me and stopped Giuseppe from beating me and once he had left Damon kissed me for the first time. _

_I want things before Damon went off to war and Katherine still lived in Europe. If none of this had happened, I could be marrying Damon and being a mother soon. Stefan would meet a beautiful woman and be a father. Giuseppe would be dead and Damon and Stefan would be rid of the threat of their father. This is how it would be in a fairy tale. In real life, Giuseppe is still alive living with the burden of living with the dead of his two sons and the two Salvatore brothers are dead. Dead from saving a woman, who not only didn't love the brothers but was also a vampire. I know this because she trying to kill me numerous times. I never did anything to harm her intentionally but she told me once that I was a threat. Only now do I know what she meant._

_Even though she was beautiful, and every man's dream she still thought I was threat. _


	6. Return of a Salvatore

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been two months since the accident and I'm still mourning. I'm sure I saw Damon walking in the main street today; he turned to look at me. When he saw me he looked shocked, as if he hadn't intended me seeing him and then he disappeared. Giuseppe is dead, killed by an animal attack, that's what they say anyway. _

_I think that vampires killed him._

_The bites didn't look like an animal; an animal's bite would have been brutal, and inexperienced. This bite looked clean and accurate. I know I shouldn't but what if Damon and Stefan have been turned and one of them killed Giuseppe in an attempt at revenge. I'm starting to think I'm crazy like the others who believe in vampires, but maybe I'm right-_

I heard something creak outside of my window. What if someone is watching me, guarding the house that had been given to me? I still don't understand why Giuseppe gave me the house when he died. I guess it was because I was the closest family he had left when he died

"Char." I heard someone whisper from outside my window. It sounded like they were right outside, on the tree that was planted in front of the window. I remembered how if Damon left for a long period of time, he would always climb the tree and try to scare me by banging on the window.

I started to smile at the memory until I heard my name whispered again. This time slightly louder. It's not him, I started to tell myself, even though I was secretly hopping that he had come back, and he would take me away from Mystic Falls and marry me in Europe. Like we had always planned.

Then I heard a slight tapping on the window, not loud enough for anyone to hear. Anyone except me. I slowly walked over to the window hopping it was only my imagination. I was so wrong.

"Charlotte Grace, open this window now." Damon whispered, I slowly opened the window not realising what I was doing. I then found I was inviting him into the house. Once he had clamoured into the house he embraced me into a bone crushing hug, and for two months of silence, I finally smiled and hugged him back wishing he would stay, and never leave.

When we finally broke apart he sat me on the bed with him and told me how when he died, Katherine's blood brought him and Stefan back to life. He told me how he wanted to come back and marry me but he couldn't until he was sure that he wouldn't hurt me. For that I kissed him and refused to let go once the kiss was broken.

"Do you love me?" I asked whilst we were lying on the bed a few hours later. He looked at me as if I were insane to ask that question. "Of course I love you Charlotte, and if it were up to be I would never leave your side for all of eternity but unfortunately, I have to leave. This is my goodbye, since we never had a real goodbye the first time."

"You are not leaving Damon, not now not ever. I need you to promise me that you will never leave me know matter what, because if you do, I can never forgive you." I almost shouted in his face. He looked into my eyes and laid me down onto satin sheets.

He whispered into my ears, Go to sleep Char. Forget everything that I said, you mourned over me and Stefan for a month but then began to move on. You never loved me." I found myself drifting off to sleep. Damon began to strip me off my clothes and put my night gown on me. He then made sure I'd be warm for the night and whispered as he left.

"I love you Char, never forget that." He then kissed me one last time and climbed out of the window onto the grassy floor below. Even though he stripped me off my clothes he forgot that I wore a necklace of vervain around my neck at all times. I'm not forgetting him that easily.


	7. Loss of Breath

Two weeks since I last saw him, kissed him listened to him telling me that he loved me. I didn't want to believe that he would never come back. He has to. Even if Stefan never comes home, I need Damon.

The founders are looking for vampires again. They believe that Katherine had more followers then they found.

Annas left so I don't have to worry about the founding families killing her, the Salvatores I'm not sure. I hope they left, I havn't seen Stefan since the night that they died. I saw Damon two months after the murder of two. I thought they had perished, not turned into monsters.

All over the small town that I have grown up in, there have been numberous "animal attacks." I don't believe anyone anymore.

They have lied to me to many times. I overheard my mother asking Mr Lockwood if its possible for me to be submitted into an asylum, but thankfully Guiseppe had thought about this possiblity and put into his will that he doesn't want me living away from the Salvatore house unti I was ready to make my own decisions, and for that I am thankful.

"Charlotte, its time to get ready for the opening of the new harbour. You are required to go." My mother shouted from outside of my door. I sighed and opened the door allowing my mother to help me get dresed and ready for the unvailing of the habour.

A few hours later. My mother, Mr Lockwood, Mr Gilbert and I were standing on the top of the grand archway that overlooks the sea and the new harbour. I could overhear my Mother telling the two men how tight she had to pull my courset just to make me look like a normal young woman. "Can't breathe." I managed to say, even though I knew that they wouldn't listen. I leant over the balcony to try and make some room in my courset so I would be able to slightly breathe.

As I was leaning over the side I was sure that I saw Stefan looking up at me with fear in his eyes, but then when I looked again he disappeared. Confused I tried to leave further over the balcony thinking that he had just gone under the arch. That was when I lost my balance.

Falling over I somehow managed to grab the railing, my mother and the two men leant over and tried to grab my hand, in an attempt to stop me from falling. My hands were starting to slip and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer

"Char, let go, I'll catch you!" I heard someone shout from the ground. Hoping I wasn't imagining it I let go of the railing and fell. When I was sure that I was going to die, someone caught me as I rushed past them, bracing myself for the impact. When I opened my eyes to see who had caught me I realised that it was Damon.

"Damon?" I said in confusion. He seemed to realise what had happen and hastily placed me on the floor and tried to run before anyone noticed him. He realised to late.

Men started to grab his arms and women and children backed away, mothers hinding their children from the horrors of the vampire race. They placed vervain in his mouth as they tied his arms and legs in rope dipped in vervain. Once they had made sure that he wasn't a threat they placed a muzzle over his mouth that was made to make vampires show their true forms. As they were doing this, a small vial rolled out of Damons hand towards me.

I quickly picked up the vial and saw Damon mouth blood to me. I nodded my head, understanding what he said.

"This is what happened to the eledest Salvatore brother. He became a creature of the darkness, a monster of the night. Since it is obvious that only one person could do this to such an important mans son, we shall have to assue that the person who did this to Damon was Satan. For that we shall punish him. Tonight there will be a public wipping and then a hanging. If after this the monster is still alive, I will publicly stake him myself." Mr Gilbert shouted from the top of the pier.

I ran to the top of the pier to stand next to Mr Gilbert in an attempt to stop this maddness. It was that moment when I decided to finally speak after five months of silence.

"People of Mystic Falls. Are you really going to punish a man who we all know and love for a crime that he hasn't commited or are we going to welcome Damon Salvatore back into our town with open arms. Isn't that what our parents and grandparents would have wanted. Is that not wha God would want, to welcome this injured man into our homes with open arms."

I said hoping that the rest of Mystic Falls would agree with me. I heard shouts of disagrement and outrage at what I had just said.

"Well if mrs Salvatore." He said knowing that would hurt me. Smiling he carried on. "We shall cut off all access to the Salvatore house, and Mr and Mrs Salvatore can live out the rest of their lives together, without help from the town, family, no-one is to be going in or out of that house. Do we agree." People started shouting outrage at the fact that their should be a wipping and now nothing of the sort would occour.

"Well, since we still believe that this monster shall be punished, and he seems to have a very strong atraction to mrs Salvatore, she will be wipped tonight by myself in town square.

Once this terrible exsperience was finished, the rest of the crowd left leaving Damon, my mother, Mr Lockwood and myself. Mr Lockwood handed me a knife and a set of keys so I would be able to release Damon of the guards that they had put onto him. Once I had gotten the vervain from his mouth, he became the Damon that I loved again. The fangs and red eyes disappeared, leaving his beautiful blue eyes. As I worked on realising the bindings on his legs and arms, my mother made the Salvatore carriage come near so I would be able to go home.

As I helped Damon into the carriage, Mr Lockwood held the carriage door open so that it would make it easier to get inside. Once he was inside the two adults inbraced me into a tight hug and left quickly before Mr Gilbert arrived. I heard Damon calling my name and quickly gathered my gowns and climbed inside. I knelt infront of DAmon and held his hand as the burns healed.

"Why do you remember? I compeled you to forget." He asked me in a weak voice. As I was explaining that I was wearing my necklace, I caught him glancing at the veins on my neck. I knew what I had to.

Leaning closer I exposed my neck. He seemed confused and then quickly sat up before he could bite me. "No, I don't want to hurt you." He said trying to get further away from me.

"Damon, I trust you, please, I know that you need it. You won't hurt me." I said trying to wrap my arms around him. He sat back down on the bench and wrapped me in his arms. He bend down next to my neck and kissed me, wispering to me relax he pierced my skin.

I tried not to show that it hurt but a wimper seemed to come out of my mouth and Damon pulled away from me realising what he had done. "I'm so sorry Charlotte, I didn't realise what I was doing and I-" I crashed my lips onto his hoping to show him that I still loved him no matter what he did.

He broke away, a tear slipped from his eye as he quickly turned away so I wouldn't see him cry. The carriage stopped and Damon stepped out opening the door for me, then he quickly walked into the house. I walked in after him and heard his bedroom door slam.

I sighed and locked the door. As I locked the door something dropped from my pocket. I bent down to pick it up and realised that it was the vial Damon had given to me. I smiled and placed it back into my pocket. I had one of them back at least.


	8. Return of Another Salvatore

"Where is he, Damon?" I asked one morning whilst I was eating my breakfast. From the look that Damon gave me, I guessed that Stefan was off limits.

I wished he would talk about him; I needed to talk about him to someone even if it is only about simple things.

"We are running out of food Char, I doubt the town is going to drop by and give us some food so I'll go into to town today and see what I can get."

He reached over and put his hand on mine and smiled.

"I know you want to talk about Stefan and one day I will talk about him with you, I just can't deal with talking about him yet. I promise I'll talk to you about him soon."

He leaned over and kissed me on the lips and took the plates and glasses to the kitchens, I sighed and walked into the kitchen.

I shook my head at him trying to wash the dishes.

I started to laugh at the mess he was making and he turned around wondering why I was laughing.

As I was laughing, I suddenly felt nauseous and started to cough violently.

Suddenly Damon was by my side holding a handkerchief in front of my mouth.

As my coughing ceased I brought the handkerchief away from my face.

Damon was by my side and then was on the other side of the room in a matter of seconds.

Not understanding what had happened, I looked at small piece of cloth in my hand realising that there was blood where it had been pressed to my mouth.

Hurriedly I ran out of the room away from Damon knowing this was hard for him, into the dining room and slowly lowered myself into a chair.

I still felt nauseous but at least I was coughing anymore.

"Are you okay?" He asking, startling me, I looked up and managed a quick smile before I dissolved into a coughing fit again.

Once I was finished I quickly folded the handkerchief and tried to make it easier for him by putting it in the pocket of my coat.

Damon walked over to me, and placed a cold hand onto my forehead, taking my temperature. I smiled "I'm fine Damon, stop worrying."

"I'll stop worrying once you have a normal temperature and not coughing blood." He then gathered me into his arms and carried me upstairs to my room.

"You didn't have to do that." I said once he had laid me on my bed. He kissed me on the head and said sleep Char. I love you.

He started to leave but I grabbed his coat. "Stay please, I need you." He smiled again and lay on the bed next to me.

It was a few weeks later and Damon refused to let me leave my bed.

He stayed with me unless it was to get food for me, which I never ate.

What I did eat ended up coming back, no matter how hard I tried not to be sick.

He stayed with me through it all, no matter how much I told him he needed to go hunt because he refused to feed off me.

Today was the day that I finally persuaded him to leave to go hunt.

I had been alone in my bed for a while when I heard something smash downstairs.

Thinking it was Damon, I ignored it because I knew that he would come upstairs once he had cleaned up the smashed object.

The person who came upstairs was not who I had expected to ever see again.

"Stefan?" I said not believing it was him standing in front of me. He smiled and sat on the bed where Damon would usually sit if I wasn't sleeping.

"What's wrong Charlotte?" I explained to him everything that had happened up until the point where I told him that if I was correct I would die soon, from the tuberculosis even if Damon wouldn't admit it.

Stefan smiled and said there's a way that you won't die.

I looked at him as if he was crazy.

He smiled a sinister smile and before I could stop him, he bit his wrist and had pushed his hand into my mouth.

I started to scream through his mouth and somehow I hoped that Damon would hear.

As I was beginning to lose hope Damon burst into the room and wrenched Stefan off of me.

"What were you thinking Stefan, that won't help? She doesn't want this, none of it. She's too weak to fight back and you knew that, I wouldn't let her die but I'm not letting you turn her." Damon roared at Stefan.

I started to cry quietly knowing that if I died I would become a vampire, and I never wanted that.

"I'm not letting her die" Stefan hissed back at Damon.

Damon shouted go, but as he shouted that he released Stefan enabling him to come and snap my neck.

I awoke a few hours later outside in the courtyard.

For a few seconds I started to worry thinking I was going to burn, but I realised that I was wearing a ring on my right ring finger.

As I looked around I saw Damon passing across the courtyard with a worried look on his face.

When he heard me sit up, he quickly ran to my side and started to check that I wasn't dead or ill or anything.

He sat back in satisfaction and smiled.

"What?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head.

"You will be an amazing vampire if you chose to complete the transition. Before you ask, if you do I won't let you kill anyone, I promise."

I laughed for the first time months because of Damon's stupidity.

"I love you, you know that right." With that said, I kissed him but shortly after I had to break away hearing someone coming towards us.

"Go, please Damon." He ran off, both of us forgetting that I was a vampire as well now.

As I was realising this, I saw Mr Gilbert running towards me and tackled me before I could react, quickly he bonded my legs together with vervain soaked ropes, making me cry out in pain.

As he was about to tie my arms together, I saw Stefan stop Damon from running out to get me and Stefan let his fangs come out to tell me that I need to feed.

I let my fangs appear and quickly bit into Mr Gilbert's neck before anyone could stop me.

As I was drinking his precious blood, I felt my arms being pulled away from Mr Gilbert and tied behind my back.

The pain made me realise him so that I would be able to see who was causing me this pain.

"Mother!" I said out of shock to see my mother tying me arms together and causing me this pain.

Mr Gilbert quickly recovered and began tying the muzzle to my face. It made me want to kill them for doing this to me, causing me this unbearable pain.

Before I blacked out I heard them saying that they were going to make me go into the tomb to rot with the rest of the monster that had decided to come and destroy Mystic Falls.

When I woke, I was lying on a cold hard stone floor. The ropes were on the floor and the muzzle was lying next to them.

I tried to sit up but automatically felt like I was going to be sick, which was strange because I was a vampire now wasn't I?

"Charlotte, its Pearl. Could you help me with taking off these vampires ropes?"

I obliged but little did I know that this would be my life for almost a century and a half.

The only thing that kept me believing that one day I would see sunlight again, knew that Damon was still out there with Stefan and both of the brothers would be looking for me.

If only I knew what was really happening to the two brothers.


	9. First ecounters

Present Day

We had been in the tomb for over a century now, Stefan and Damon never came, but I was too weak to care now anyway.

I hadn't been able to move for a while now and I had decided to sit against the wall next to Pearl a few decades ago.

My hair had become straight from not being curled for years, and my dress was ripped in many places.

I have given up hope of ever seeing the sun ever again; not seeing the world, my house, but the worst thing of all, knowing I would never be able to see the Salvatore brothers again.

"She's not here, Elena!" I heard someone shout from someone on the other side of the tomb, near the entrance maybe.

Who's Elena?

The voice sounded familiar, I wondered who it was.

That was when Anna appeared on my side hovering above her mother, feeding her blood.

Everything inside of me screamed at me, telling me that I needed it, but I couldn't move, snatch it out of hands and drink it before anyone took it from me again.

Anna then helped her mother stand up, quickly looked at me and helped her mother get out of the tomb.

I heard talking outside of the tomb, and then I saw the one person who I hoped I would never see again.

Katherine Pierce.

She reached towards me; strangely I could hear her heartbeat, smell the blood that pumped around her body.

She screamed and a dark haired man appeared by her side.

It's not him, I told myself. He's dead; if he was alive he would have come to my rescue.

"Elena what is-"His gaze fell onto me and in a split second his arms wrapped around me and carried me out of the tomb.

I started to whimper as I felt my limbs move as Damon carried me out.

As I went outside, Stefan rushed to my side and brushed my hair out of my face and took off his jacket to lay over me.

"I thought they killed you Char, I'm so sorry." Damon muttered to me as he held me close.

Stefan walked away from us and went to talk to a girl, a witch maybe. She looked like Emily. Maybe she became a vampire as well.

Damon whispered to a boy who was standing near us but because I was so weak I couldn't hear what they said.

I could smell the blood pumping around his body.

I felt the veins under my eyes appear and my fangs break through my gums anticipating the sweet blood that I needed.

I heard the Katherine look-a-like shout Jeremy no, as Damon ripped open his wrist. The strange boy placed his wrist next to my mouth so I could drink his blood.

To soon his wrist was pulled from my mouth but I guessed Damon figured I wouldn't want to kill anyone.

He whispered to Stefan that he was going to take me to the boarding house. I wonder what he was on about, why wasn't he taking me home.

The Next Day

"So what do you think?" I asked Stefan and Damon turning around for them to see the new outfit that the witch had found for me to wear. The clothes that they wear now are strange.

The clothes were blue fabric that the witch said were what most people wear and are called jeans. I was also wearing a white top with white shoes to match.

I still don't understand why they don't wear corsets now. The witch said she thought girls only wore corsets under their dresses and nothing else.

Damon walked over to me and put his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"Beautiful." He murmured into my hair. He kissed me again as Stefan walked over.

"So when is the wedding?" He said to us making us both smile. As we all started to laugh the Katherine look-a-like walked in. We suddenly stopped laughing and Damon and I smirked at each other, kissed and walked over to the couch.

"Why are you still here? " The Katherine look-a-like asked as if it was a shock that I would be here. Not like I gave up everything for Damon and Stefan. Not like everyone and everything that I knew and loved was now gone or anything like that. Note the sarcasm.

"She has nowhere else to go plus she is Damon's." Stefan looked at us trying to decide what our relationship was. We made it completely easy for him by sitting as far away from each other trying to keep a straight face.

"Friend." He says as if we were going to murder him for saying that.

"The newest vampire chick in town is Damon's friend?" She asked looking at me strangely. I smiled at her knowing that I might as well make friends with her. Even the witch was nicer then her.

"Can she control herself?" She asked Stefan looking at me as if I would kill her.

"She is here you know, why don't you ask her yourself?" Damon said to her. "Is this because she chomped on Jeremy because he offered and he's fine now."

"That has nothing to do with this. Is that my jeans?" She said looking at the clothes that I was wearing.

"Maybe, I'm not sure, the witch gave it to me." I said not sure if she was going to punch me or not.

"Her name is Bonnie and even if she did give it to you that doesn't give you the right to wear them." She replied with obvious distain on her face.

"What do you expect us to do Elena, we can't take her shopping because she has no idea what the world is like. She can't control herself in front of large crowds because in 145 years she has had blood twice and the first time was off your ancestor so shut up Elena." Damon shouted at her.

I was about to say something but quickly shut my mouth not wanting to effect the situation even more.

"I don't still love her Elena. I love you. I moved on from her a long time ago. If Anna hadn't found her in the tomb and begged me to take her out of the tomb I wouldn't of helped her. I would have just let her rot in the tomb." Damon shouted to Elena.

"Is that true? Do you really hate me that much that you would rather help a girl who you barely know, or even help Katherine but when it comes down to me who you have known all of your life you would leave me in the tomb to rot. I thought you loved me?" I asked looking at Damon.

I then ran out of the room not wanting to see him ever again. I ran in the direction of the forest, to my old house hoping that it was still there. Not wanting to believe that he didn't love me anymore.

"No!" I screamed seeing what was left of the house.

"Well I thought they killed you?" A mysterious person said from behind me.


End file.
